gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Name
Last Name by Carrie Underwood is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. The song is originally performed by Carrie Underwood from her second studio album Carnival Ride. It is sung by April Rhodes and New Directions making it the first performance that the football players in New Directions (except for Finn) participate in. Before the performance is Will asking where April is and then she walks in but she is drunk. Will is saying that she made the promise to not be drunk but she is asking when she told him that and he replies: last night. She said she was then drunk too so he can't blame her for that. After the performance, April leaves the New Directions because she feels bad that she was stealing the limelight from the other members and she broke the promise. In the song, they are all dressed up like cowboys. April wears a pink outfit while the New Directions members are in black. Part of the dance to this song was replicated in the My Life Would Suck Without You dance at the end of Sectionals. Lyrics April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby April and New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? April and New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April and New Directions: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name Well it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah Charts Gallery Kristen-chenoweth-glee-last-name.jpg LastName.PNG The amazing April.jpg Tumblr_kusbgmYDwa1qa93cao1_500.jpg Ep 5 Last Name 1.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One